Power Pole Pro
, is a "transformation" usable by Earthlings and Goku. Overview The user calls upon the Flying Nimbus to use as a method of flying and equips their Power Pole in order to use it for combat. Video Game Appearances In Super Dragon Ball Z, Chi-Chi can use it. Power Pole Pro is named in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, where it appears as the transformation for Earthlings. The Power Pole Pro Awoken Skill can be acquired by assisting the Saiya Squad in the Satan House time rift anomaly as Great Saiyaman 3. Once reaching Level 35 or above, a special event will occur at Satan House. Great Saiyaman 1 & 2 will be discussing the Warrior's role on the squad and ask for their input and tells them to ask around for ideas. The Warrior must then speak to Jaco who will suggest they find some sort of weapon to make them stand out. After speaking with Jaco, they must speak with Mr. Satan who suggests getting some kind of cool vehicle as he considers Flight to be a cheap trick. After talking to both Jaco and Mr. Satan they must return to talk to Great Saiyaman 1 & 2. Though Great Saiyaman 2 dismisses the idea as the Warrior can punch stronger than any firearm and fly faster than any vehicle she knows, Great Saiyaman says he knows of a weapon and vehicle that would be suitable, resulting in Hercule's House Quest 01: "Earthling Awakening" where Great Saiyaman 3 faces off against Great Saiyaman 1 & 2 where the Awoken Skill while be unlocked mid-battle. After using it to defeat both Saiyaman 1 & 2, they will revive and the Warrior must use the Power Pole Pro to defeat them a second time in order to complete the quest and unlock the Awoken Skill permanently. While using this Awoken Skill Earthlings can ride the Flying Nimbus allowing them to guard will moving or using a Boost Dash and makes them invulnerable while stepping. Wielding the Power Pole they can perform a combo by pressing Weak & Strong Attack buttons. Pressing the Control Stick forward and pressing Strong Attack to perform a sweeping attack. Pressing Strong Attack while pushing the Control Stick backward allows them to perform a multi-directional attack by twirling the Power Pole above their head. Pressing the Ki Blast button will allow them to extend the Power Pole. Guarding allows them to both defend and attack by twirling the Power Pole forward (they can move while doing this as well, though this attack will only knock the opponent back and will not cause any damage). However, the "transformation" will end if they receive a certain amount of damage, though they can still resummon the Flying Nimbus. Due to its nature, this "transformation" is unique in that it requires no ki to activate. No Super or Ultimate Skills can be used while the Power Pole Pro Awoken Skill is active. The user can also deactivate it by using Unlock Awoken Skill allowing them to fight and fly as they would normally. Offers no damage increase but gains speed, attack range, and minimal super armor. If the Flying Nimbus!! Super Soul is equipped the Warrior will be granted Super Armor while using Power Pole Pro, though this Super Soul's effect deactivates after taking some damage. In this Super Soul's description Power Pole Pro is referred to as Power Pole Master Mode. Trivia *Though Master Roshi once owned both the Power Pole and a Flying Nimbus (which he could apparently ride as he is said to have had a pure heart when he was younger) is unknown if the young Master Roshi ever used this "transformation". *Chi-Chi's usage of this "transformation" in Super Dragon Ball Z would be plausible in the main series as both the Power Pole and Flying Nimbus are owned by her family through her husband and Chi-Chi is known to be pure of heart, thus being capable of riding a Nimbus Cloud (provided her heart hasn't become impure). *Despite being a racially exclusive transformation in Xenoverse 2, Goku could use this "transformation" in the main series even though he is a Pure-blooded Saiyan. However it should be noted that in Dragon Ball Goku was originally thought to be a Human-type Earthling and was only revealed to be a Saiyan in Dragon Ball Z, which interestingly is around the same time that he stopped using this "transformation" (while he did use the Power Pole and Nimbus in a few Dragon Ball Z films, he never used them together). However, Goku did use this "transformation" briefly at the ending Dragon Ball GT after growing back up into an adult. **Goku is the only Pure Saiyan known to be capable of using this "transformation". Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Transformations Category:Earthlings